human_sexualityfandomcom-20200214-history
Contraceptive Sponges
'Statistics' * FDA Approval: 1 983 *'Duration' : Single-use * Implementation : Via user, must be worn for at least six hours since last intercourse *'Effectiveness': 76% (24/100) Women *'Effectiveness': 88% (12/100) Women * Cost : $9-$15 for package of 3 * STI Protection: N one 'History' The Talmud (a central text of Rabbinic Judaism) recommends sponges be soaked in vinegar and used when the girl was too young to survive a pregnancy, the woman was pregnant (they believed semen could cause a miscarriage), or the woman was nursing (because if she became pregnant, she would wean her kids too early). This is the earliest reference (that we know of) for using sponges as contraception. Later (during the 17th century), the French sometimes used a method of wetting a sponge with brandy to prevent pregnancy. In the early 20th century a British woman said she had no unintended pregnancies when she prescribed sponges covered in olive oil as birth control. In America, a sponge to be used as birth control was introduced in 1983, and it quickly became one of the most popular over-the-counter barrier methods. Allendale Pharmaceuticals now owns the rights to the sponge (purchased in 1999). 'Description' The contraceptive sponge is a non hormonal birth control method that is made out of plastic foam and contains spermicide. The United States is currently only using one brand of contraceptive sponges, called ‘Today Sponge’. This sponge is soft, round, and about two inches in diameter with a loop for removal purposes. Above is an image of the current contraceptive sponge. The sponge works to cover the cervix and block sperm from entering the uterus. Spermicide is a key ingredient in the sponge's effectiveness by keeping the sperm from moving. Important to note: '''The sponge can be inserted 24 hours before intercourse but should not be worn for more than 30 hours. Another key fact in this method of birth control is that the sponge must stay in place for at least 6 hours after intercourse ' ' To Use:' 1. Wash your hands 2. Before inserting, wet sponge with at least two tablespoons of clean water. 3. Gently squeeze the sponge. By squeezing the sponge, you are making the sponge completely wet. This is what activates the spermicide. 4. Fold the sides of the sponge upward and away from the loop. Now you can slide the sponge as far back in your vagina that your fingers can reach. 5. The sponge naturally unfolds and covers the cervix. 6. To remove, use fingers to reach for the loop and pull out. Afterwards, dispose the sponge. The 'Today Sponge' should never be reused. 'Effects' A key factor in effectiveness is whether the woman has given birth or not. This method of non hormonal birth control is more effective in those women who have yet to give birth. For those women who have never given birth and use the sponge correctly, they hold a 91% success rate of preventing pregnancy. The chances increase in pregnancy if not used correctly, decreasing the success rate to 88%. For those women who have given birth, this birth control can still be used but the chances of becoming pregnant become greater. If the women have previously given birth and use this birth control as directed, they still hold an 80% chance of preventing pregnancy. Just like in most cases, if the sponge is not used as directed, the success rate decreases even more. These women hold 76% chance of preventing pregnancy. '''Reminder:' For those who use the ‘Today Sponge’ as their current birth control, your chances in prevention can increase by using this method with a combination of the latex condom or pull out method. ' Benefits:' *It is small and can be carried in purse or pocket. *Normally cannot be felt by either partner. *Does not affect women’s hormones. *It can be used during breastfeeding. A birth control during this time can be hard to come by. Disadvantages: *May cause vaginal irritation. *It may make sex too messy or dry. *It is difficult for some women to insert and/or remove. Jump Back — Forward Main